herofandomcom-20200223-history
Charmy Bee
Charmy Bee is a character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is very mischievous and clumsy. He is also part of the Chaotix. Appearance Charmy Bee is an anthropomorphic black-and-yellow striped bee with yellow and black striped-antennas and golden eyes. He wears an orange vest with a bee emblem on the left, white and orange shoes, white gloves cuffed with black rings, a black pilot's helmet with a red rim and flight googles. History Knuckles' Chaotix Charmy makes his first game appearance in Knuckles' Chaotix. According to the English manual, he is a friend of Knuckles the Echidna, who is visiting "Carnival Island" to search for new types of flowers when Dr. Robotnik makes a surprise attack on the island. In the Japanese version, Charmy is out doing what bees do best when he arrives at an island and is captured by Robotnik, who is currently taking over the island. In both cases, he is captured and placed in Robotnik's Combi Catcher, and becomes one of the several characters the player can choose to play as, or play with (as a partner character). Charmy can fly, and as such can do a dash in any direction instead of jumping. He can also start hover, which allows him and his partner to fall at a much slower and more controlled rate. Sonic Heroes In Sonic Heroes, Charmy is part of the Chaotix detective agency along with Espio the Chameleon and Vector the Crocodile. One day he brings a package to the group, which contains a walkie-talkie. The voice behind it (referred as the Client by the team) promises the Chaotix a large reward of money if they complete some missions for him, which they do. Charmy is the flight member of Team Chaotix, which lets him air lift the other two to higher areas, or to kick them at enemies. After Dr. Eggman is defeated by the heroes and melts in to a metal puddle. the Chaotix free the client from the room he is imprisoned in. The client turns out to be Eggman, which surprises Charmy and Espio. After Eggman explains that he plans to pay the group after he takes over Earth, the Chaotix believe that Eggman has no money and look ready to attack the Doctor. Vengefully, Charmy starts stinging the doctor with his stinger. After that, Eggman explains to the group that he was locked in the room by someone and Vector asks him who it was. That someone turns out to be Metal Sonic who had betrayed and imprisoned Eggman, explaining why he needed them to free him. Charmy and his friends arrive to see Metal Sonic proceeding to transform into Metal Madness. Eggman tells the heroes that the only way to defeat it is by using the Chaos Emeralds but thinks that none of them have them. Eggman is then shocked to see the others all with the Emeralds with Charmy holding the cyan Emerald. They then stall Metal Madness by fighting his left side, so that Team Sonic could utilize a super transformation. After Metal's defeat, Vector is reminded by Charmy about the money Eggman claimed to be rewarding them, they then chase him in anger. Shadow the Hedgehog Charmy and the Chaotix work on a new mission in Shadow the Hedgehog. They all appear in the cut-scene prior to the Mad Matrix stage, but Charmy's most notable part of the game is on the Prison Island stage, in which he is a partner character. When Shadow the Hedgehog goes to the island, he finds Charmy, who explains that Vector sent him there to find five "top secret discs" that belongs to GUN. The player can choose whether or not to help him find these discs. Unlike most partner characters in the game, Charmy cannot be controlled by the second controller in the GameCube and PlayStation 2 versions, as he is constantly airborne. In the Last Story, Charmy inadvertently saves Earth when ramming his stinger into a computer aboard the Space Colony ARK while helping Espio and Vector hack in. By doing this, Charmy activates a videotape that allows Shadow to break free of Black Doom's mind control. Sonic Colors Charmy appears in the DS version of Sonic Colors as a non-playable character with the rest of Team Chaotix on a mission to investigate Eggman's theme park and also gives Sonic a mission on Planet Wisp. Sonic Generations In the console/PC version of Sonic Generations, Charmy attended and helped prepare Sonic’s surprise birthday party. As the celebration started, however, the Time Eater suddenly appeared and Charmy was sucked into one of the Time Eater's Time Holes and ended up in the White Space, where he was turned into a statue due to the Time Eater's effects. Eventually, Charmy was returned to normal by Sonic and his younger self. When the Sonics confronted the Time Eater, which was revealed to be controlled by Dr. Eggman and his younger self, Charmy arrived at the battle with the others and cheered on both Sonics, allowing them both to transform into Super Sonic. When the Sonics defeated the Time Eater, Charmy and the others were sent back to the present. Continuing the party from where it left, Charmy later waved goodbye to the younger Sonic and Tails when they returned to their own time. Sonic Runners Sonic Forces Charmy and his fellow Chaotix join the Resistance led by Knuckles after it is believed Sonic was killed in combat against Eggman's ultimate weapon, Infinite, but are unable to make any progress reclaiming territory occupied by the Eggman Empire, and within six months, 99% of the planet was under Eggman's control. Charmy remained upbeat when he mentions that, while many people were too frightened and terrified to take up arms against the Eggman Empire and join the Resistance, they were getting a new recruit to join them, that being the Avatar. Charmy initially is skeptical of the Avatar's abilities, but Knuckles assures Charmy that he still can find some use for the Avatar like he does with Charmy. Word soon comes in from Rouge that Sonic is still alive, but imprisoned on the rebuilt Death Egg. After the Avatar travels to the Death Egg and busts Sonic out, Knuckles assigns the Avatar to go with Sonic to take out the Arsenal Pyramid in Green Hill, Eggman's main munitions plant arming his forces with ordnance. When Vector voices doubt, Charmy assures him that the Avatar can handle it. Later on, Charmy and the other Chaotix are in the City supporting Resistance troops there when the City is attacked by Death Egg Robot Sentinels. Charmy is impressed when the Avatar is able to put up a fierce fight to buy time for the stranded civilians in the City to evacuate, however, he is later frightened when a massive army of Death Egg Robot Sentinels invades the City with the support of the Shadow replica created by Infinite. Once the real Shadow appears to deal with his doppelganger, the Eggman Army is soon chased off. Charmy joins in the attempted assault to capture Eggman's capital of Metropolis, but Infinite's arrival and usage of his Phantom Ruby causes the Resistance to suffer heavy casualties. As a result, Charmy agrees with Espio's suggestion to retreat and regroup, screaming to run for it before the Resistance is totally wiped out. After following Tails' plan to destroy the Death Egg, which was supplying power to the Phantom Ruby and Infinite, the Resistance attempts a second attempt at taking Metropolis. Although Infinite manages to send both Sonic and the Avatar into Null Space, they are able to escape, and Eggman is forced to abandon his capital and retreat to his final stronghold, the Eggman Empire Fortress. Charmy and his fellow Chaotix lead the final assault alongside Sonic and the other Resistance leaders against the fortress, only for Infinite to unleash Eggman's endgame and create a virtual sun to drop on the Resistance. Thanks to the Avatar, the sun is stopped, and Sonic and the Avatar are able to defeat Infinite and destroy the main reactor powering the Phantom Ruby, only for Eggman to reveal he had stored the original in his trump card, the Death Egg Robot. Working together, Sonic, Classic Sonic, and the Avatar are able to destroy the Death Egg Robot, wiping out the Eggman Army in the process, leaving the Resistance victors of the War to Take Back the Planet. After seeing off Classic Sonic as he returns to his dimension, Charmy joins the others as they begin the long process of rebuilding the world after the war. Sonic Dash Mario & Sonic Personality Charmy is mischievous, hyperactive and big-hearted. Because he is a child, he would rather play than work, as shown in the Chaotix' first level of Sonic Heroes. When the team is receiving their first mission at the beachy Seaside Hill, Charmy is hovering around singing "Sea, sea, sea". However, he is also very friendly, lighthearted and cheerful. Due to his age, he is not as skilled a detective as Vector or Espio, but he is nonetheless valuable to the team. It is possible he is also greedy like Vector, as they had dollar signs in their eyes when their client promised a large payment (Sonic Heroes), although, as children are wanting to do, he may just be emulating Vector's behavior. He shows a deep respect, even admiration, for Shadow in Shadow the Hedgehog. When Shadow kills a black alien, to which Charmy says, "Shadow, you're so cool!" Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Thanks to his wings, Charmy is capable of nearly perpetual flight as he is always flying around. His flying appendages do not seem to fatigue easily whatsoever, unlike other fliers. Like other characters in the series, Charmy is able to move at super speeds, albeit so far only in flight. He can in fact move so fast in midair that he can create miniature vortexes of such density that they can be stood on. Charmy is also very acrobatic and agile, being able to perform impressive movements and tricks while airborne, and grind on rails with ease and at speeds matching his teammates'. Charmy possesses a powerful stinger which is capable of landing fatal blows. With it, Charmy can land strikes powerful enough to pierce metal and he knows how to use it with speed and agility. He is also surprisingly strong for his small size, capable of lifting both his larger teammates and flying with them over large distances. Moves and Techniques One of Charmy's signature techniques is the Dash, a move for letting him fly through midair. This move is vastly superior to moves like Propeller Flying and Flying, as Charmy can not only use it indefinitely, but also use it to make sudden midair boosts or dart movements. His other signature move is his Sting Attack where he attacks foes with his stinger. Also, Charmy's newest exclusively move, the Whirlwind, lets him form vortexes of winds so strong that they turn solid. Though not a hedgehog, Charmy is able to use the Spin Attack and the various techniques derived from it as seen in Sonic Heroes, where the users curl into tight balls for protection. The Homing Attack allows Charmy to dash in midair toward a target and the Spin Jump lets him curl into a ball and attack opponent by landing on them. Together with his team, he can also use the Thunder Shoot where he fires his teammates as electrically-charged balls. Miscellaneous Skills Charmy excels in following hunches and uncovering hidden objects once he is onto something, he is able to track down almost anything. Out of the Chaotix, Charmy is the tracker, his innocent nature giving him an excellent sense of detecting what others would miss. He also has some mysterious talent which enables him to warp between flowers and activate bee-themed devices at will. Color Powers By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Charmy can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a planet, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Charmy has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill and Indigo Asteroid. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. Gallery Charmy_Bee_-_Sonic_Channel.png Team_chaotix.png Knuckles Chaotix Sonic.jpg Sonic and his friends at Sonic's Birthday Party.jpg Charmy_Bee_Heroes.png Navigation Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Kids Category:Unwanted Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Humanoid Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Animals Category:Rescuers Category:Adventurers Category:Warriors Category:Loyal Category:Pacifists Category:Selfless Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Big Good Category:Honorable Category:Martial Artists Category:Self-Aware Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Famous Category:Bond Creator Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Honest Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Strong-Willed Category:Optimists Category:Manga Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Poor Category:Scapegoat Category:Superheroes Category:Outright Category:Incompetent